


I Fell Asleep

by wontonto



Series: AkaKen Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, i've had this idea for a while and finally had an excuse to write it!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is a saint among men and cares for his delirious, sick boyfriend.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: AkaKen Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Akaken Week 2020





	I Fell Asleep

The rain was coming down and Kenma cursed his lack of foresight to bring an umbrella. He’d just gone to the corner store to pick up some snacks for an all-nighter to edit his videos. Keiji wasn’t going to appreciate it, but he was going to do it anyway. 

He took a deep breath and clutched the bag to his chest before just decided to make a break for it. He could make it to their apartment, didn’t mean he wouldn’t get absolutely soaked, though. He just hoped that he wouldn’t get sick from being out in the pouring rain and then staying up all night. 

He apparently jinxed himself by thinking that because when he woke up that evening, he had a pounding headache and his body was sore. 

“Keijiiiii,” he called out to his boyfriend, his voice croaky. 

The door opened and Keiji walked in, a pair of glasses perched on his nose. “I told you to take a warm bath as soon as you got home, but did you listen? No. And now here we are.” He sounded a little pissed off, which Kenma knew was valid. 

"I know, and I’m sorry.” 

“You need to take better care of yourself,” Keiji sighed. “But I guess that’s why I'm here; to take care of my famous gamer boyfriend who needs to be babied constantly.” 

“I don’t,” Kenma pouted. 

“Is that so?” Keiji raised an eyebrow. “I guess you don’t need this, then.” 

He turned away and that was when Kenma caught a whiff of soup. “Wait, come back, I love you,” he said, coughing. 

“Mmhmm, you just want the soup I had the presence of mind to make because I knew you’d get sick,” Keiji rolled his eyes. “It’s a good thing I love you too.” 

Kenma didn’t get sick very often, but when he did, it hit him hard. He wasn’t entirely sure why it was always so bad, even just a simple cold like this. 

Keiji had seen him sick maybe twice since they’d started dating, but at least he knew how to deal with him. 

He even had a list of the symptoms of how bad Kenma’s sickness was: 

Stage 1: Being a whiny and needy little brat, but unsurprisingly adorable.  
Stage 2: Getting _really_ cuddly and kind of handsy, but willing to back off when told to do so.  
Stage 3: If a fever is present, he starts babbling.  
Stage 4: Will start spilling his darkest secrets in delirium.  
Stage 5: Just passes right out. 

Thankfully he hadn’t gotten to Stage 5 more than once during his times of sickness, and he usually remained at Stage 1 for the most part. He was fully manageable at that stage, and Stage 3 was when he started getting a little too much. That coming from someone who’d had to deal with Bokuto many times in high school. 

Keiji sat down on the bed and helped Kenma sit up so he could eat the soup. Thankfully he was aware enough to eat it himself, though Keiji would’ve spoon-fed him if he’d needed it. 

“Thanks, Keiji,” Kenma gave him a smile with a flushed face, sending Keiji’s heart into overdrive. He was so unnecessarily adorable when he was sick. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Call if you need anything else, okay?” He cupped Kenma’s cheek and noticed how hot it was. “I’m going to get you a cold rag. You’re really warm.” 

“Mmhmm,” Kenma nodded, rubbing his cheek against Keiji’s palm. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

“Keiji, I love you! A lot! I wanna marry you. Marry me, Keiji...” 

Keiji heard Kenma mumble things from the room, but he was a little confused. He’d skipped right to Stage 3, which was a little worrying. He filled a bowl with chilly water and grabbed a rag before returning to the room. 

“Keiji!” Kenma looked up at him with teary eyes. Well, this was new. He’d never cried while sick, not as far as Keiji knew. “You left...” 

“Just to grab this, love,” Keiji said softly, sitting back on the bed. “Lay down for me.” 

“Wait... Marry me, Keiji,” Kenma pouted. 

Keiji sighed. “Honey, you’re really sick right now. I don’t think you really know what you’re saying.” 

“But I do!” Kenma cried, leaning over to pull open his nightstand drawer and grab something. He turned back to Keiji with red cheeks and a pleading look in his eyes as he opened the small box to reveal a silver band. “Marry me, please, Keiji. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Keiji nearly stopped breathing and nearly spilled the cold water all over the bed in his shock. He stared at the ring, then back up at his boyfriend before he gently took the box from Kenma. “As much as I want to answer you right now, I think you should ask me when you aren’t completely out of it, love.” 

Tears actually came out of Kenma’s eyes and he sniffled. “Keiji, you don’t want to marry me?” 

“No, I do, you dork, but I don’t want you to propose like this; when you can’t even remember that you did it. I’ll put the ring back and you can ask me when you’re coherent.” 

“But, Keiji, I thought you loved me...” Kenma pouted and Keiji wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips of his. 

Instead he wiped Kenma’s tears and gently pushed his shoulders so he’d lay back down on the bed. “I do love you, so much, babe. But I want you to really think about proposing to me.” 

“I have! I’ve thought about it so much, Keiji! And there’s nothing more I want to do than to marry you! I wanna spend every day with you and we can get cats and we’ll move in together and –” 

Kenma approached Stage 5 of sickness and was just out like a light in the middle of his sentence. 

Keiji shook his head as he draped the cold towel over his boyfriend’s forehead. “First of all, we already live together, you doofus. And you are such a handful and I’m so glad that you don’t get sick very often. I love you through everything, though.” He gently raised one of Kenma’s clammy hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. 

…

The next time Kenma woke up, he felt so much better. He groaned as he stretched and the cloth on his forehead fell off to the side. He grabbed it and felt it was still pretty damp, like it had just been changed. 

“Keiji?” he called for his boyfriend. 

“Oh, morning, sleeping beauty,” Keiji smirked, coming into the room a few seconds later. 

“I don’t like the look you’re giving me,” Kenma narrowed his eyes. “How long was I out? And what did I do before I was dead to the world?” 

“It’s been about fifteen hours since you passed out,” Keiji shrugged after looking at his watch. 

“Jesus,” Kenma shook his head. “And what did I do?” 

“You really don’t remember anything?” 

Kenma gave him an incredulous look. “You know how I get when I'm sick, Keiji.” 

“Good thing I didn’t answer your question, then.” Keiji let a laugh bubble out of his lips and Kenma’s eyes widened. 

“No. I didn’t...? Did I propose to you while I was delirious?!” 

“Got it in one!” Keiji laughed. 

Kenma held his pillow over his face before screaming as loud as he possibly could. He’d ruined the most important question he would ever ask, just because he’d gotten sick. 

“I’m so sorry, Keiji, you deserve so much better than that and oh my god. I had an actual way to propose to you all planned out and then I had to fucking ruin it. I’m the worst boyfriend on the planet.” 

“Hey,” Keiji grabbed his hands, looking him in the eyes. “You’re not. You’re the best boyfriend on the planet. And I didn’t give you an answer, so you can propose however you planned to.” 

Kenma bit his lip. “Doesn’t that defeat the purpose if you know I’m going to, though?” 

Keiji rolled his eyes. “Kenma, I just want to be with you. I want to marry you, and I don’t care how you propose, I just want you to be _aware_ that you’re doing it so I can give you an answer.” 

“So...” Kenma got the ring out of the nightstand drawer again and opened it. “Akaashi Keiji, will you marry me?” 

“Wow, being proposed to twice in less than twenty-four hours, I sure am a lucky man,” Keiji giggled. 

Kenma couldn’t help himself and giggled along with him, but before he could retort that he still didn’t have an answer, Keiji gently cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“Of course I’ll marry you, Kenma. I love you so much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4 - Storm
> 
> this was _so close_ to being angst because i am an angst gremlin and my brain wasn't working with me, ~~as evident by the fact that i'm posting this at almost 2:30 am technically a day late but shhhh~~ but then i remembered that i had this whole thing pretty much outlined already and figured that why not write it for this prompt???


End file.
